<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Could be a Danger for You by HubbleBubbleFoam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134048">I Could be a Danger for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubbleBubbleFoam/pseuds/HubbleBubbleFoam'>HubbleBubbleFoam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And also Angel Dust, Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannon-Typical Language, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Other characters show up briefly to progress the story, Rated M for Swearing, Secret Relationship, mentions of cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubbleBubbleFoam/pseuds/HubbleBubbleFoam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Husk and Alastor had kept their relationship under wraps for years, and no one ever suspected a thing. It had been their little secret, and they had been fine with that. It was safer that way anyways, the other overlords would’ve used something like that against Alastor for sure.</p><p>Besides, it was no one else’s business. They didn’t need to know about Alastor’s terrible puns that could get a laugh out of Husk every time without fail. They didn’t need to know about the nights when Husk would wake up from a particularly bloody nightmare to call Al to his place, shaking and crying in the taller demon’s arms until they both fell asleep. They didn’t need to know about the handholding and the cuddling and the nuzzles and all the soft warm moments that Husk adored.</p><p>It was none of their business.</p><p>But all good things must come to an end</p><p>And every secret comes out eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie/Vaggie (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is from the song I’m Not Ok by Weathers! The title actually sort of has something to do with the story this time! Hooray! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Husk wasn’t surprised when the room around him turned into a blur of staticky red and odd voodoo symbols, this had happened to him plenty of times. It was one of the quirks of being the radio demon’s partner, and most of the time it didn’t bother him too much.</p><p> </p><p>This was not one of those times.</p><p> </p><p>Being suddenly and forcefully yanked away from the winnings which <em> should have been his, </em>put him into an especially sour mood. More so than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you ‘Husker’ me you son of a bitch! I was about to win the whole damn pot!” He yelled, frown deepening as he watched the table (and all the money on it) fizzle away into nothingness. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do you want with me this time?” He groaned as Alastor pulled him into a familiar side hug. He would’ve reciprocated it if there weren’t others around; and if he wasn’t absolutely furious at the smiley jackass.</p><p> </p><p>“My friend I am doing some charity work so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services! I hope that’s okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Which translated to: ‘I’ve found something fun and I want you to be a part of it because I love you and also you have absolutely no choice in the matter.’ </p><p> </p><p>And honestly? Husk couldn’t say no to that, even if he had the option to.</p><p> He rolled his eyes and put on the whole show of being pissed (which was easy, because he still kind of really wanted to punch Alastor in the face) and only helping for free booze; but truthfully he was just happy to have an excuse to spend more time with the deer.</p><p> </p><p>After an impromptu neon-colored musical number and a somewhat terrifying show of the Radio Demon’s powers, Husk, Alastor, and the others went back inside. </p><p> </p><p>Angel went off to who knows where, Charlie and Vaggie were in the living room discussing the new changes, Niffty got to work cleaning up the hole in the wall, and Alastor started making jambalaya. Husk just stood near the counter and watched, occasionally helping out when necessary.</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen smelled of spices and shrimp and New Orleans (not that Husk actually <em> knew </em>what New Orleans smelled like, but he had hung around Alastor enough to associate the smell of his food with the place). Alastor sprinkled in some spices, stirring as he did so. “Well?” Asked the deer after a little while. Husk gave him a questioning look. </p><p> </p><p>“Well what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of this charity work so far?”</p><p> </p><p>Husk picked at the countertop, shrugging. “I mean, we haven’t even been here a whole day yet, so it’s kind of hard to gage how much I’m gonna hate this in the long run.”</p><p> </p><p>Alastor laughed, a <em> real </em>laugh; a cheery and warm laugh that made Husk smile slightly as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, my dear! I’ll try to make this whole endeavor as enjoyable as possible for you.” The deer picked up a plate and scooped a helping of jambalaya on it before handing it to Husk, placing a kiss on his forehead in the process. Husk tried to hold back a purr (to no avail) and watched as Alastor picked up a few plates, taking them out of the kitchen and into the dining room. </p><p> </p><p>After taking a few seconds to get his purring under control, Husk picked up the three other plates, including his own, and brought them to the table as well.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, they were all seated, quietly eating the wonderful food. Husk had eaten Alastor’s jambalaya plenty of times, but he was still always amazed by just how good it was.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe this won’t be so bad after all. </em>Husk thought, glancing around at the others. They seemed annoying, but not awful. Not like some of the people one would expect to see in hell. And Niffty was nice enough, Husk even enjoyed her company most of the time. Which was something he could only say about a select few people.</p><p> </p><p>He’d managed to survive Alastor’s other projects in the past, this would be no different. If it made the deer happy, then Husk would go along with it.</p><p> </p><p>After all, what’s the worst that can happen?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve started to lose motivation for this, so I’m hoping that by posting it I’ll get some of that motivation back! At least enough to finish it. I really hope I can finish it,,,</p><p>Anyways, sorry this chapter is so short! The next few are a bit longer, I’ll post them as soon as they’re edited and ready to go.</p><p>Comments and kudos are super appreciated! Thank you for reading! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Husk was exhausted, another shitty night plagued by nightmares had kept him from getting more than a couple hours of sleep. But that was normal.</p>
<p><br/>What wasn’t normal was the deer perched on the edge of the counter beside him. Sure, he was used to Alastor coming by at random points throughout the day to “check up on his productivity” and tell him about something funny or annoying that had happened, but it was usually later in the day that he came by. Not the first thing in the morning.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Ah well, he couldn’t complain. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of Alastor talking about how he had watched Angel Dust trip over Fat Nuggets and nearly fall flat on his face, he suddenly interrupted himself as a thought came to mind.</p>
<p>“Oh! Husker dear, did I tell you that Charlie is planning to hold a small party tonight in celebration of fully opening the hotel?”</p>
<p><br/>Husk blinked at him tiredly. “A party huh? Have fun at it.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>Alastor laughed “Why, You’re coming as well!” Husk raised an eyebrow. “Am I though?”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes! I insist on it!” Answered the deer, throwing his arm around Husk’s shoulders in a side hug.</p>
<p>“What if I’m too tired?” He muttered, barely suppressing a yawn. Alastor’s smile dimmed slightly. “Nightmares again.” It wasn’t a question, but Husk nodded anyways. “You know you can call me anytime you get them, dear. I don’t mind.” </p>
<p>“If I called you every time I got a nightmare neither of us would get any fucking sleep.” Husk responded “I only bother you when I get a <em> really </em> shitty one. And last night was shitty but it wasn’t... <em> that </em> shitty.”</p>
<p>Alastor hummed and scratched at Husk’s ear, getting a tired huff in response. “Well like I said, I don’t mind it. You deserve a good night’s rest as much as any other demon does.”</p>
<p>“Ha ha, funny.” Muttered Husk as he leaned his head on Alastor’s side, closing his eyes. There was a moment of quiet before Alastor decided to interrupt it again. He had never been good with long silences.</p>
<p>“You should come to the party though. It’s just going to be the staff and Angel, so it’s not a lot of social interaction for you to deal with. Also there’s going to be booze.”</p>
<p>Husk perked up slightly. “Well now I’m sold.” Alastor chuckled.</p>
<p>“Also I don’t know how long I could survive being around Angel without you there to keep him distracted.” He added after a moment.</p>
<p>Husk snorted.The pornstar was an annoyance at the best of times and a misery to be around at the worst. He flirted with Husk and Alastor near constantly, though seemed to mainly target the latter.</p>
<p>Which sucked for a multitude of reasons, the main one being that it made Alastor <em> horridly </em> uncomfortable. Husk being there with him seemed to distract Angel’s advances at least a little.</p>
<p>He sighed. “Fine. Yeah I’ll go to the party. But only for the booze! And I’ll protect you from the vicious spider while I’m there.”</p>
<p>Alastor laughed again, and Husk couldn’t help but grin in return. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Alastor went still, listening. He lightly tapped Husk on the head. Someone was coming. Husk stepped away from the deer and began idly cleaning one of the glasses, while Alastor slid from the countertop and dusted himself off. </p>
<p>Just then, Charlie walked into the room, hands full of papers. She seemed too busy to really notice them.</p>
<p>“Fantastic!” Alastor said loudly, causing Charlie to look up in curiosity. “I’m glad to hear that you’re coming to the party tonight, Husker!”</p>
<p>At that, Charlie immediately lost interest in whatever she had previously been doing. She rushed over to the two of them. “So you <em> are </em>coming to it?” She asked Husk excitedly. He frowned at her.</p>
<p> “There’ll be booze, right?” He asked gruffly.</p>
<p>She pressed her hands together, bouncing up and down slightly. “Well, it’s just going to be a small party in this room, so unless you drink all of this before then,” she gestured to the bottles lined up behind the counter “there will indeed be alcohol.” </p>
<p>Husk shrugged. “Good enough for me.” He replied, opening a bottle and taking a swig.</p>
<p>“Just remember what I said about you <em>not</em> drinking all of it before then.” Said Charlie as she picked up her stack of papers from the countertop. Husk rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Now let me get back to my damn job.” Charlie gave the two of them one last smile before she walked off, most likely to find Vaggie.</p>
<p>Alastor straightened his coat, declaring that he should probably get to work as well. He gave Husk one last over the counter hug, and then finally left the cat alone.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that Husk didn’t enjoy the other demon’s presence, he really did, but he needed his space in the morning, especially after a night with little to no sleep.</p>
<p>He sighed, and waited for the patrons of the hotel bar to start showing up.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not quite as happy with this chapter I was with the last one, something seems kind of off about it to me? Probably cause it’s the first one I actually wrote for this story, so it’s a bit old. Idk. the next few are gonna be a lot more well written I think though.</p>
<p>But anyways!! Thank you guys for the nice comments and kudos on the previous chapter, I’m super happy that people are liking this so far! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fun hotel party! What could go wrong? The answer may surprise you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    After Husk’s shift ended, he went up to his room and took a much needed nap. No nightmares involved that time, thank Lucifer. He was later awoken by Alastor, who all but dragged him out of bed and down to the party, much to his dismay.</p>
<p>Actually, “party” might not be the right word for what was going on downstairs. “Party” implied something involving more than just four people sitting at a round table drinking and playing Uno. Which was what was happening when Husk and Alastor arrived.</p>
<p>Husk was fine with it though, anything bigger or more involved than that probably would’ve given him an awful headache.</p>
<p>They played Uno for a while, and then cards, and then any other board game Charlie had stocked up in the hotel, (which was a surprising amount) getting more and more drunk throughout.</p>
<p>Oddly enough, the one who got the most drunk was Alastor, an uncommon occurrence for those who didn’t actively spend a lot of time around him.</p>
<p>He kept flopping all over Husk, trying to hug him and pet his wings only to end up gently pushed away every time. </p>
<p>Husk loved drunk Alastor. The demon was way more cuddly than he normally was (and that’s saying something) and his New Orleans accent really bled into his voice. </p>
<p>He was also a lot more talkative and giggly when he was drunk, and it was hard to get him to keep his mouth shut.</p>
<p>Well, harder than it usually was, anyways.</p>
<p>Husk shushed Alastor’s attempt at saying something sweet and mushy, whispering a near inaudible “I love you too now be <em>quiet</em> <em>dumbass</em>.” Pushing his head away and taking another sip of his booze, hoping no one noticed how extra clingy Al was being.</p>
<p> Fortunately, none of the others seemed to be paying attention, save for one.</p>
<p>Angel kept glancing over at the two of them, an odd mixture of emotions on his face.</p>
<p> He and Husk made eye contact several times, a couple of which involved Angel winking at Husk in a flirtatious way, earning a frown in response.</p>
<p>The other times, he would narrow his eyes with an almost jealous expression, looking very much like he wanted to say something. Which only served to confuse the drunken cat even more.</p>
<p>After Alastor tried to nuzzle Husk’s cheek for the eleventh time in the past five minutes, Angel finally made a comment. </p>
<p>“I wish I was you right now.” He said, staring at Alastor in longing as Husk pushed the deer away yet again.</p>
<p>Husk’s fur bristled. Of course he was used to Angel making comments about Alastor near constantly, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t bothered by it. He glowered at the spider.</p>
<p>“I’d be happy to trade places with ya if you want him to leave ya alone.” Smirked Angel. </p>
<p>Husk’s frown only deepened. He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Alastor suddenly throwing his arms around him in a hug.</p>
<p>“Husker?”</p>
<p>Oh no, Husk knew that tone of voice. The one where he was about to say something sweet. Oh fuck.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah?” He responded, hoping it would be something he could talk his way out of.</p>
<p>“<em> je t'aime </em>.” Mumbled Alastor with a content sigh, nuzzling his head into Husk’s cheek fur.</p>
<p>Husk relaxed. As far as he knew, no one else at the hotel spoke French. Hell, he barely knew the language, he could only understand a few phrases and couldn’t speak it for shit.</p>
<p>He did know that sentence though, and couldn’t help but respond. “<em> Ti voglio bene anche io, idiota.” </em></p>
<p>Angel, who had gone back to idly sipping his drink, suddenly whipped his head around to stare at Husk wide eyed.</p>
<p>It was then that Husk remembered that Angel could also speak Italian.</p>
<p>Oh <em> fuck. </em></p>
<p>The others continued talking, not noticing the sudden staring contest going on beside them. Husk was still as a statue, not bothering to push the clingy deer off of him for fear that moving would trigger Angel’s oncoming freak out. </p>
<p>Apparently he didn’t need to move for Angel to gather his thoughts.</p>
<p>“YOU GUYS AR-“</p>
<p>“aaaaAAALASTOR SEEMS REALLY TIRED I’M GONNA TAKE HIM BACK TO HISROOMNOWOKAYGOODNIGHT” </p>
<p>Husk blurted, abruptly standing up and grabbing ahold of Alastor’s arm, dragging him out of the lobby as fast as he could.</p>
<p>“Al, magic us to your room <em>right fucking</em> <em>now.”</em> He commanded the sleepy demon draped over his shoulders. Alastor grumbled, turning his head away from Husk. The cat paused his escape from the lobby momentarily to flick Alastor on the forehead, prompting a snarl of anger. Apparently people touching his head still bothered him when he was drunk.</p>
<p>“<em> Now, </em>Alastor.” Hissed Husk.</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence as the deer seemed to ponder whether he would cooperate or not, before a swirl of shadows surrounded them and they suddenly appeared in a place that was most definitely not the hotel.</p>
<p>“No I meant at the hotel not your-God damnit, Alastor.” He was asleep. Husk muttered a few colorful words under his breath as he observed his surroundings.</p>
<p>He’d been here before, of course. This was Alastor’s house. The red color scheme and deer motifs everywhere would’ve tipped him off to that even if he didn’t know. He sighed and dragged Alastor to the bedroom, tossing him unceremoniously onto the bed.</p>
<p>Husk then pulled the blankets up over the sleeping demon before going off to the kitchen to see if there was anything edible. He found a lot of meat - that he was <em> not </em>going to touch, he knew what got Al into hell after all - along with some bread and cheese. Despite Alastor practically never being at his own house anymore, the food he owned seemed to still be in good condition.</p>
<p>He opened another cupboard and found a bottle of whiskey, thank fuck.</p>
<p>Once he had made a small sandwich and gotten a drink, Husk sat down on the couch to eat and consider his current situation.</p>
<p>So, Angel knew about them now. Of all the demons to know it had to be <em> him. </em></p>
<p>He would tell the others of course, and then they would tell others, who would tell others, and the news would spread to all of hell and then the overlords would be trying to kill Husk or hold him hostage or something to get to Alastor and then Al would be in danger and Husk wouldn't be able to save him and then-</p>
<p>Husk realized he had been digging his claws into the couch. He removed them and set down his bottle of whiskey on the coffee table before curling up into a ball, wrapping his wings around himself. He steadied his breathing, trying not to panic.</p>
<p>“Okay, think. There’s gotta be a solution” he told himself, grabbing the sandwich from the table and taking a bite.</p>
<p>He could go back to the hotel right now to try to explain himself and come up with some grand excuse for his earlier slip up, except that he was kind of shitty when it came to explaining himself. He would probably make it worse.</p>
<p>He could go back and tell them the truth, get all the facts right so Angel didn’t start spreading rumors. He could beg them to not tell anyone. But Husk just...didn’t want to see any of them right now, not in this state.</p>
<p>Husk ate the last of his sandwich and finished off the whiskey before he stumbled to the bedroom and flopped down next to Alastor. He scooted closer to the sleeping demon, gently covering Alastor with one of his wings. Husk saw the soft smile on the other’s face, and his heart melted.</p>
<p> He couldn’t let anything happen to this, it was all he had left.</p>
<p>He could deal with this situation tomorrow, with Alastor. </p>
<p>Al was the one who was good at coming up with elaborate schemes to get what he wanted, the one who was good at making others believe him, the one who was good at manipulation. He would help Husk get out of this.</p>
<p>Yeah, they could figure this out together, tomorrow.</p>
<p>Things would be fine.</p>
<p>Husk fell asleep curled up beside the radio demon, wings wrapped protectively around the other.</p>
<p>They would be fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoops my hand slipped. And so did Husk :)</p>
<p> <br/>Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are super appreciated! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel is dumb. Alastor and Husk get on the same page</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ack, I’m sorry it’s been a while since I’ve posted! I’m still trying to find the motivation to finish this thing, or to even go through and edit the already written chapters. It’s been kind of difficult.</p>
<p> I’m still determined to finish this story though!! It just may take a while before I have the chapters finished enough to post, so apologies in advance for that.</p>
<p>Anyways, back to the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “aaaaAAALASTOR SEEMS REALLY TIRED I’M GONNA TAKE HIM BACK TO HISROOMNOWOKAYGOODNIGHT” </p>
<p>Husk blurted, abruptly standing up and grabbing ahold of Alastor’s arm, dragging him out of the lobby as fast as he could.</p>
<p>As soon as they were gone, Angel Dust whipped around to look at the others. They seemed sufficiently startled after what had just happened, looks of confusion and mild concern on their faces (though the latter emotion belonged to Charlie alone). </p>
<p>The princess opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly silenced by Angel suddenly slamming his hands onto the table.</p>
<p>“THEY’RE DATING!” He blurted, unable to contain himself any longer. The others stared at him dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“...What the hell are you talking about?” Vaggie asked after a moment, folding her arms suspiciously. “Alastor and Husk? We’re talking about the same people here, right? They <em> hate </em>each other. Or at the very least Husk hates Alastor.”</p>
<p>Angel shook his head quickly “No, I heard him! I heard him loud and clear! He said ‘I love you too, you idiot’ to Alastor!” Angel waved his hands around in excitement</p>
<p>“...Are you sure you didn’t mishear something?” Asked Charlie curiously. “That seems very...out of character for Husk.”</p>
<p>“No no no, I heard that motherfucker, I <em> heard </em> what he said word for word.” Angel insisted, a borderline manic grin splitting his face . “Ha! I <em> knew </em>something was up with those two!”</p>
<p>“No you didn’t.” Vaggie responded tiredly, rolling her eyes. “Even if you were actually right about them, which there’s no way you are, you couldn’t have predicted it.”</p>
<p>Niffty suddenly giggled, pressing her hands over her mouth in a poor attempt to stifle them. Angel turned to glare at her. “What? You don’t believe me?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, I do! I’m just amazed it took you guys so long to notice them.” She laughed. “Or maybe they’ve actually been pretty sneaky about it, and I’m just very observant.” She added thoughtfully, tapping a claw against her chin.</p>
<p>“You KNEW?” Yelped Angel, outraged. “You KNEW they were dating and didn’t TELL ME?” Niffty shrugged, wiping at a spot on the table with a rag that had suddenly appeared in her hand. “I didn’t think to! And besides, I don’t know for sure that they’re together. I just have a feeling they are, I don’t have any actual evidence though.”</p>
<p>“Well I <em> do </em>have evidence!” Angel said, standing up proudly. “And I know just what to do with it.” He downed the rest of his drink before making a dash for the front door.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Charlie called after him in alarm. </p>
<p>“I gotta tell Cherri about this!” He yelled back gleefully. And with that, the spider was out the door, slamming it shut behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-     -     -     -     -     -    -    -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Alastor awoke with a start to discover two things.</p>
<p>One: he wasn’t at the hotel, which had been his residence for the past month or so. He looked around and realized he was in his own house. <em> How did I get here? </em>He wondered, relaxing slightly. That is until he noticed the second issue.</p>
<p>There was currently a large lump of warmth and feathers lying on top of him, breathing deeply. After a moment of bleary confusion, he realized it was Husk. The cat was sideways, half on Alastor and half hanging off of the bed, arms and wings wrapped tightly around the deer’s torso. Husk was sleeping peacefully, a calm expression on his face. </p>
<p>Seeing him so at ease made Alastor’s smile a bit more real. </p>
<p>After a moment of lying there, trying to remember what had happened during the party, he decided to get up. Carefully untangling the other demon without waking him, Alastor stood up and made his way to the kitchen quietly. </p>
<p>As much as he loved Husk, prolonged touch like that made him...uncomfortable. Even if it was initiated by Alastor, he couldn’t stand more than an hour of cuddling. </p>
<p>It made him feel all itchy, like he wanted to climb out of his skin. If it wasn’t initiated by him he could stand even less of it.</p>
<p> The rules were slightly different when it came to Husk though - the bastard got away with a lot of things that Al would’ve killed him for had he been anyone else - but even then, Alastor had his limits.</p>
<p><em> I think I’m going to make crepes today. </em> He thought cheerfully as he arrived at the kitchen. <em> Husk will enjoy that. </em></p>
<p>An apron and the necessary ingredients appeared beside him, and the radio demon got to work.</p>
<p>Soon the house smelled of strawberries, powdered sugar, and warm crepes. Alastor heard the telltale sound of feathered wings sliding across the wooden floor and a tired yawn from behind him, and turned around to greet his partner.</p>
<p>“Goooood morning, Husker dear!” He said jovially, grinning at the cat. Husk grumbled a quiet “good morning now shut up.” Under his breath as he sat down at the table, folding his arms and laying his head down on them.</p>
<p>Alastor hummed as he cooked, filling the air with faint music. </p>
<p>Eventually the food was finished. Alastor finished them off with a piling of strawberries and powdered sugar before presenting the plate to his resident Crepe Critic. </p>
<p>Husk waited just long enough for Al to sit down before he started shoving the crepes into his face. Alastor watched in amusement as the cat somehow managed to get powdered sugar on his ears and wings, eating his own crepes with a fork (as most people tended to. Not Husk though. He had seemingly decided that his claws worked just as well as any fork. He was right, for the most part).</p>
<p>Husk ate four more crepes before calling it quits. He made no move to put his dishes in the sink and simply sat there, chin resting on the table top. </p>
<p>Alastor cleared his throat, setting down his fork and looking at Husk expectantly, a question on his mind. The cat glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Husker, what happened yesterday? I can hardly remember a thing.”</p>
<p>The cat paled. “Oh uh, yesterday, right…” a thought came to him and he looked at Alastor in confusion</p>
<p> “Wait, how are you not hungover? You were fucking plastered last night.”</p>
<p>Alastor grinned and waved his hands around. “Magic.” He answered cheekily.</p>
<p>“I hate that that’s probably the actual answer.” Grumbled Husk, rubbing at his head. “Couldn’t you have gotten rid of my hangover while you were at it?”</p>
<p>Alastor gave him an incredulous look. “I did! It’s probably all of the crepes you ate.” Husk looked away with a frown.</p>
<p>“You’re avoiding the question, Husk. What happened?” </p>
<p>He turned away, muttering something under his breath. </p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“Angel...May know...that we’re…” He trailed off waving his paw around. “You know. Together.”</p>
<p>Silence. Complete and utter radio silence. Alastor stared at Husk dumbfounded. Eventually he cleared his throat, folding his hands on the tabletop. “And how exactly does he know this?”</p>
<p>Husk looked incredibly nervous. And guilty, Alastor noted. Which means it was most likely Husk’s fault the spider knew of them. “Er...I may or may not have accidentally said I love you in Italian. To you. In front of him.”</p>
<p>There was another pause of silence before Alastor sighed, putting his face in his hands. Of all the demons to know his most precious secret, it had to be <em> Angel Dust. </em> </p>
<p>Why couldn’t he have something good happen to him for once? Why couldn’t he have just this one pure <em> good </em>thing? </p>
<p>Maybe it was because he was a serial cannibal, that could have something to do with it. </p>
<p>But Husk wasn’t. Husk deserved good things. He had had a shitty life, but he had never brutally murdered someone and eaten them.</p>
<p>Maybe the universe thought Alastor didn’t deserve Husk.</p>
<p>...Fair enough.</p>
<p>He sat up and gave the cat in question a fixed feigning-calm kind of expression. “What happened after he found out?”</p>
<p>Husk scratched at the back of his neck nervously “I panicked and got us out of there real fucking quick.” He replied after a moment, glancing over at Alastor. “I uh, probably should’ve done something else…I don’t know what happened at the hotel after that.”</p>
<p>“Yes you are correct. I think that was the worst possible thing you could’ve done, my dear.” Alastor responded in a cheerful voice, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He exhaled, trying to put his thoughts into a somewhat reasonable order.</p>
<p>After a moment of consideration, he looked over at Husk. The cat looked miserable, his wings and ears drooped, but the rest of him was coiled like a spring, ready to run at the first sign of danger. He kept glancing over nervously.</p>
<p>Alastor sighed, reaching out and gently taking Husk’s paw in his hand. “I’m not mad at you, Husker.” He said defeatedly. “I’m just...worried. What are we going to do? What if word gets around?”</p>
<p>Husk relaxed slightly, blinking at their entwined claws sadly. “I don’t fucking know. I’m so sorry, Al.” His head drooped, and Alastor saw the look of pure shame on the cat’s face. He had never seen Husk so distraught.</p>
<p>...This wouldn’t do.</p>
<p>“Husker, look at me.” Husk raised his head slightly, their eyes met. “You messed up, grandly- might I add- but we can figure something out. Maybe it’s not too late to undo the damage.” Husk lifted his head more, a look of hope faintly burning in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Let’s go back to the hotel, right now. Let’s make up a lie and convince them of it. We can fix this.” Alastor said, squeezing Husk’s paw. “We can fix it.”</p>
<p>The cat stared at him for a moment, searching, before nodding his head slowly. “I’d like to do that.” Alastor’s ever-present smile widened.</p>
<p>Then we’d better come up with a great lie.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woooo I’m actually pretty proud of this chapter! Especially the end bit</p>
<p>Comments and kudos are super appreciated! Thank you for reading! :D</p>
<p>Also, quick little thing I wanna add, I’m really sorry if I don’t respond to anyone’s comments, I usually wait until I post a new chapter to respond to the comments on the previous one (which doesn’t really make much sense but that’s how I’ve been doing it), but sometimes I forget to and then I feel like it’s been too long and I can’t respond without it being weird and,,,,yeah. </p>
<p>I’m going to try to respond to comments in a more timely manner from now on though. I just wanted to say to everyone who commented on the previous chapter, thank you! You have no idea how much your words mean to me, I truly do appreciate every comment I get, even if I forget to reply to them sometimes ;v;</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Edit: at this point idk if anyone really cares about this story anymore, but that’s alright. I just wanted to give a little update to anyone who’s curious.</p>
<p>This fic is on hold for the time being. I’m not in the Hazbin Hotel fandom as much as I was when I started the story, and all my motivation to finish it has gone down the drain. I’m also not completely happy with the direction I was taking it in and I want to change some things before I continue further.</p>
<p>And I say ‘continue further’ because when the next episode/first season of Hazbin comes out I guarantee I’ll be back in the fandom in an instant, and I’ll hopefully have the motivation to continue this story!</p>
<p>Thank you to everyone who read it and left comments and kudos! I appreciate every single one and I’m so glad people enjoy my writing :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>